Matin câlin
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Draco se réveille avec une gueule de bois monumentale... A qui appartient cette main qui se balade dans son dos ?


J'ai… la… tête… dans… le… GAZ !!!

Ben quoi, je vais pas être vulgaire dès le matin non plus ? Un Malfoy n'est jamais vulgaire. Il est la perfection incarnée. C'est ce que mon père, l'un des deux PDG du groupe Serpentard, m'a répété chaque matin jusqu'à mes dix ans. Blaise prétend que c'est de là que vient mon caractère insupportable. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne suis pas insupportable, j'ai juste conscience de ce que je vaux. C'est-à-dire beaucoup plus que la majorité des personnes ici. Bon, en attendant, tout ça n'arrange pas la migraine qui ne martèle les tempes. Péniblement, j'entrouvre un œil… Aaaargh, qui est-ce qui n'a pas fermé les volets ?! Bobo le soleil… Foutue invention de mes… Eh voilà, ça y est, je suis de mauvaise humeur et DONC vulgaire. J'vous jure. Je tourne la tête pour l'enfouir à nouveau dans mon oreiller et échapper à la lumière du jour qui agresse sauvagement mes pauvres yeux sans défense qui n'ont rien demandé à personne…

Attendez un peu. Je dors uniquement dans des draps en soie, pour préserver la douceur de ma peau – oui j'ai le corps d'un dieu, mais il faut l'entretenir, vous croyez quoi – et cet oreiller est tout SAUF en soie. Du coton, surement. Qualité moyenne. Tout comme le drap qui me recouvre jusqu'aux reins. Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore fourré ? Aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe, pas trop réfléchir… S'est passé quoi déjà hier ? Ah oui… Blaise m'a traîné en boîte. Depuis qu'il a flashé sur la serveuse, une certaine Ginny je crois, rouquine, il se rend là-bas au moins trois fois par semaine. D'habitude, je réussis toujours à m'échapper, mais hier, ce saligaud – j'ai prévenu, je suis de sale humeur – avait tout planifié et il m'a coincé en bas de l'immeuble de mon boulot. Pas moyen de s'échapper, j'ai donc accepté… Et au vu de la migraine MONSTRUEUSE que je me tape ce matin, il a dû me faire boire. Bon Dieu, il sait pourtant que je tiens mal l'alcool ! Je pousse un faible grognement. Mes pauvres petites neurones commencent à surchauffer un peu trop…

Une main repousse mes longs cheveux blonds et effleure mon dos, en un va-et-vient très léger… Ouah, qu'est-ce que c'est bon… Cette main a la peau chaude, un peu rugueuse, mais elle est rassurante. Je ronronne doucement sous la caresse, ce qui m'arrive pourtant rarement. Ce réveil est en train de s'améliorer… Hey, minute. Une main ? Caresse ? CODE ROUGE !!! Je ne suis pas tout seul dans le lit !!! Je me redresse brusquement, mais un éclair de douleur traverse ma tête et je retombe sur l'oreiller en gémissant. A boboooo… La main se glisse dans mes cheveux et commence à me masser le crâne. Ouh c'est bon ça… La douleur diminue peu à peu et je finis par me détendre pour profiter du massage. Mauvais. Je ne sais pas qui est le type à côté de moi – je suis gay, fier de l'être, et même ivre mort je ne me trompe jamais sur le sexe de mes partenaires –, je ne sais même plus à quoi ressemble son visage et il me fait fondre juste avec ses doigts. Ce qui n'est pas bon DU TOUT. Un Malfoy ne "fond" pas, un Malfoy reste maître de lui-même et domine les autres en toute situation. Allez mon grand, envoie-le balader.

- Grmbl…

Bon, d'accord, j'aurais pu faire un effort pour articuler mieux que ça. L'autre à côté de moi pouffe et sa main descend jusqu'à ma nuque. Je sens son pouce tracer doucement des cercles sur ma peau. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas ronronner à nouveau. Argh, ce type a découvert mes points sensibles…

- Bonjour.

Oh. A noter : je pêche de meilleurs spécimens quand je suis ivre que lorsque j'ai les idées claires… BON DIEU LA VOIX DE CE MEC !!! Grave, chaleureuse, un peu rauque après une nuit de sommeil… et autre ? Je déglutis. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Bon. Un peu de courage. Je suis un Malfoy, après tout, non ? Alors on va tourner la tête, garder les yeux fermés pour ne pas aggraver cette f… fantastique migraine et répondre de manière nette et intelligible.

- 'Jiour…

Hein ? C'était quoi ça ? Non non non, c'était pas sensé se passer comme ça ! Je l'entends rire, un souffle chaud s'approche de mes lèvres et… il frotte son nez contre le mien ? Hey, je ne suis pas un chat ! Pour qui se prend-t-il ? Et pour qui ME prend-t-il ?! Ça, je ne peux pas le laisser passer ! Réfléchissons un peu – et toi la gueule de bois, boucle-la deux minutes, okay ? – et sortons une de mes fameuses répliques bien cyniques, avec ma voix spéciale "arrête-de-rêver-regarde-un-peu-à-qui-tu-parles", un peu traînante, ironique et surtout bien froide… Non mais oh. Une bonne douche glacée va te remettre les idées en place ! On ne traite pas un Malfoy comme un… nounours ! J'ouvre la bouche et…

- Gné bas mroooool…

Quoi quoi quoi ? Bon sang de bon Dieu de bon sang de merde ! J'ai dû VRAIMENT prendre une sacrée cuite ! C'est la première fois que mon corps ne répond pas quand je lui demande. Je rêve ou bien est-ce ce que l'on pourrait prendre pour un misérable "c'est pas drôle" ce qui vient de s'échapper de mes lèvres ? N'importe quoi. Il faut que je pense à massacrer Blaise la prochaine fois que je le verrai. Je suis sûr que cet imbécile a enfin réussi avec sa rouquine, sinon il ne m'aurait jamais laissé rentrer seul. Ou accompagné. Sauf s'il s'était assuré : 1) que le mec était mon type, 2) qu'il était fiable, et surtout 3) que j'étais capable de le ramener plus bas que terre. Trèèèèès important le 3 quand on veut se débarrasser d'un coup d'un soir. Toujours être dominant. Le souffle de mon… quoi ? amant ? je n'en suis même pas sûr ... se déplace jusqu'à ma tempe et il chuchote d'une voix amusée :

- Tu es trop mignon.

NON je ne suis pas mignon. Je suis charismatique, séduisant, un dieu vivant, l'incitation au péché, la tentation réincarnée, sexy, alléchant, bandant, tout ce que vous voudrez… mais pas MIGNON ! Mes grommellements le font rire un peu plus et il dépose un léger baiser sur mon front. Humm… c'est un parfait abrutit, mais il a les lèvres drôlement douces. Légèrement, son nez glisse sur mon menton, remonte le long de ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon oreille et se faufile derrière le lobe pour se frotter à ma peau. Deuxième point sensible trouvé. Gaaaah… j'adore… Finalement, être "mignon" peut avoir du bon. Je me remets à ronronner, et tant pis si je perds toute crédibilité. Mon père n'est pas là de toute façon, pas vrai ? … Il faudra aussi que je pense à vérifier que Blaise n'ait pas refilé une caméra à ce type. Mais pour l'instant, profitons ! Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de matin câlin. C'est pas désagréable, en fin de compte. C'est grave si j'en profite un peu plus ? Après tout, j'ai mal à la tête, non ? … Ma cuite est encore plus sérieuse que ce que j'avais craint. Je réclame des câlins là ? Non non non, pas normal. Il m'embrasse à nouveau, juste derrière l'oreille, m'arrachant un faible frisson, et murmure :

- Ça va ?

Hum, il s'inquiète ? J'aime. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'un de mes amants de passage se montre aussi doux avec moi le matin. Bon, je l'avoue, généralement je suis le premier réveillé et le premier partit. Et j'aime vraiment le changement. Je vous ai déjà dit que, selon Blaise mon merveilleux et bientôt ex-meilleur ami, j'ai un caractère insupportable ? Et bien, ajoutez à cela – toujours d'après les mots de ce cher Blaise – le comportement d'un "sale gamin capricieux, égoïste et pourri gâté". Ce qui, bien évidemment, absolument faux. Mais pour une fois, j'ai bien envie de jouer ce rôle. J'ai le droit, nan ?

…

Par tous les saints, quelqu'un m'a drogué. Où il est passé Draco ? Le magnifique héritier Malfoy, à l'humour méprisant et ravageur ? L'est où mon moi bien-aimé ? Et ma migraine qui semble empirer… En plus, j'ai un sale goût dans la bouche maintenant. Et la langue pâteuse. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'avais du mal à parler… Rah, que je hais les matins après une soirée arrosée.

- Naaaan…

- Vraiment ?

Sa voix est toujours aussi amusée. Et – pour ma plus grande joie et donc ma plus grande honte – ses lèvres reviennent effleurer le bout de mon nez.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- A bobo…

Seigneur tout puissant, soyez magnanime, faîtes que personne d'autre n'entende jamais ces mots sortir de ma bouche. Je suis devenu complètement fou. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans mon verre, hier soir ? L'autre sourit contre ma joue – quand est-ce qu'il a glissé là d'ailleurs ?

- Bobo ? Où ça ?

- Têêêêêteeeee…

Sa main poursuit son délicieux massage et il embrasse mes cheveux. Chacun de ses gestes est incroyablement doux, à tel point que je commence sérieusement à me demander si je ne dors pas encore. Mais il pouffe à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? Hein ? C'est moi qui viens de pousser ce gémissement de contentement ? Pitoyable. Mon pauvre Draco, tu es tout simplement l'être le plus pitoyable et le plus ridicule que j'ai jamais vu… Et l'autre qui continue, à coup de baisers papillons qui me font frémir, sur ma nuque, le long de ma colonne vertébrale, le creux de mes reins… Et là, comme ça, je le sens se relever.

- Je vais te chercher une aspirine.

Espèce de tue-l'ambiance ! Sur le coup, j'ouvre les yeux. Pour une fois que je suis calme, que j'apprécie ce genre de traitement, que je suis d'accord pour qu'il poursuive alors que je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble, ce mec me laisse tomber pour aller chercher un foutu MEDOC ! D'accord, c'est moi qui me suis plaint de mon mal de crâne. Mais il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça ! Rien à faire de la lumière agressive cette fois-ci, je ne vais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! On ne se moque pas impunément d'un…

Vert. C'est la seule chose qui remplit mon champ de vision. Un peu hébété, je cligne plusieurs fois les paupières, histoires de remettre tout ça en ordre. D'accord. Très bien. Parfait. Penser à remercier Blaise quand on sortira de là. Ma colère s'est complètement évaporée quand j'ai vu cette couleur. Celle de ses yeux. Un vert émeraude, lumineux, profond, chaleureux, un de ces verts prairie, ceux qui vous donnent envie de partir loin de la ville et de tout ce bruit, jusque pour retrouver la même sensation de plénitude qui est en train de m'envahir. Et le reste de son visage… Un nez droit, des traits un peu carrés, virils – et moi qui me trouve désespérément androgyne, comment voulez-vous tenir la comparaison face à un type pareil –, des lèvres pleines, bien dessinées. Une tignasse de cheveux noirs un peu longs, complètement fous, à croire qu'il n'a jamais croisé un peigne de sa vie. Et un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Tu te décides enfin à ouvrir les yeux, Draco ?

- Hm…

Avec un nouvel éclat de rire étouffé, sa bouche frôle encore une fois mon front – prends pas trop cette habitude, beau gosse – et il se redresse avant de sortir de la chambre. Oui, parce que monsieur était simplement assis sur le matelas, à me mater sans aucune gêne. Quoique, moi non plus. Et il est appétissant, Charmant Inconnu. Il est grand, sûrement plus que moi, avec des épaules larges, un torse (nu) musclé, des jambes fermes, et un fessier (emprisonné dans un jean)… intéressant. D'ailleurs, chose étrange, j'ai du mal à détacher mes yeux de là quand il sort. Une fois la porte refermée, je roule sur le dos et étouffant un gémissement. Je. Suis. Mal. TRES MAL, même. Je me transforme en espèce de… quoi ? chat ? gamin ? en tout cas, un truc en manque total d'affection quand il me touche ou quand il parle. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il parte. Je l'ai même trouvé plus beau que moi ! Vous réalisez ? Moi, le seul et unique dieu vivant sur cette terre ! … Comment ça, ça fait trois fois que je le dis ? Ben quoi, quand on détient une vérité, il faut la faire partager au reste du monde, non ?

Hé.

Minute.

Comment il m'a appelé avant de partir ?

MAYDAY MAYDAY !!! CODE ARC-EN-CIEL !!! (Ben ouais là on a dépassé le code rouge depuis biiiiiieeen longtemps, il faut l'alerte supérieure). Ce mec vient de m'appeler par mon PRENOM ! Pas bon. Pas bon duuuu tout. Blaise est un homme mort. J'espère qu'il a pu conclure avec la rouquine, hier soir, parce qu'il ne va pas avoir d'autres occasions. Et non, je ne change pas d'avis toutes les cinq minutes. Je donne toujours, en toute occasion, systématiquement et UNIQUEMENT mon nom de famille, même à la frontière du coma éthylique. Plus facile pour se débarrasser des pots-de-colles, ils n'osent jamais s'élever face à la Serpentard Corporation. Alors comment sait-il que je m'appelle Draco ?

Bizarrement, ça me remet un peu les idées en place. Je me redresse avec précautions, en oubliant de caler les coussins dans mon dos pour ne pas me faire mal avec la tête du lit. Tiens, bizarre, je n'ai pas mal aux reins. Pourtant ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'un mec comme lui m'ait laissé le dominer. Et, quand on y réfléchit, je ne dirais pas non pour me retrouver au-dessous de lui, ce qui m'arrive pourtant rarement… Oh, on se calme les hormones alcooliques, je réfléchis à quelque chose de plus important ! Je baisse les yeux avec appréhension vers mon torse… blanc. Hein ? Même pas une marque rouge ? C'est louche ça. Pas un seul petit suçon, nulle part ? Et non. Mais alors, on a pas couché ensemble !

Sur le coup, je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir soulagé… ou horriblement vexé. Quoi, je suis pas assez bien pour monsieur Sex-Symbole ? Est-ce qu'il sait seulement combien de mecs – sans compter les femmes – rêveraient de me retrouver dans leur lit, comme ça ? Et en plus, aussi soumis ! Oh my God, je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de penser ce mot… ce type m'a complètement chamboulé ! Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi beau (sauf pour moi bien entendu) ! Et d'avoir des yeux aussi verts ! Voilà, ma gueule de bois a eu raison de moi. Je me tortille un peu sur le matelas pour trouver une position plus confortable et je croise les bras en fronçant les sourcils. Ah nous deux, Sexyman, tu me dois quelques explications.

Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps. L'autre revient au bout de quelques minutes seulement, un verre où pétille méchamment à la main. Chouette, l'aspirine qui marche plus vite que son ombre… Je ne sais pas quelle tête je fais quand il rentre, mais il a un temps d'arrêt à la porte et sourit encore une fois.

- Décidément, tu es vraiment trop mignon…

- Nan.

Bravo, pour l'élocution, on repassera. Il pose le verre sur la table de chevet à côté du lit. Absorbé par ce réveil bizarre, je n'ai même pas pris le temps d'examiner la chambre. Je ne suis vraiment pas dans mon état normal. Il s'assoit à côté de moi, tend la main et trace une ligne sur ma joue, son petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Je fronce un peu plus les sourcils… avant de comprendre. Merde, j'ai la trace de l'oreiller ! Je bougonne un peu et il rit.

- Si, Draco, tu es mignon, beaucoup trop…

Avant que j'ai le temps de protester, il se penche et m'embrasse sur l'arête de la mâchoire, m'arrachant un faible ronronnement. Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Un chaton ! Mais un Malfoy doit être un tigre, pas une pitoyable petite boule de poils avec un m ! Je me recule… Ou du moins, j'essaie. Pas facile quand il est aussi près de moi et que je ne demande qu'une chose : me blottir contre lui. Non je n'ai pas dit ça. Je ne demande qu'une chose : mettre mon poing dans sa belle gueule. Hem. Mettre mon poing dans sa gueule. Mieux.

- N'es gui ?

- Pas de panique, Draco, je ne t'ai fait aucun mal. Ton ami Blaise sait que tu es ici. Je t'aurai bien ramené chez toi hier, mais je ne sais savais pas où tu habitais et Blaise avait disparu. Tu es chez moi.

Je fronce un peu plus les sourcils et je répète :

- N'ES GUI ?!

Ouuuuh mauvaise idée ! Pas hausser le ton ! Bon sang, j'ai l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles viennent de me transpercer le crâne. Je me recroqueville avec un geignement de douleur et lève les mains pour attraper ma tête. Mais Sexyman est plus rapide que moi ; il passe une main derrière ma nuque, m'attire contre lui et recommence à masser mon cuir chevelu. Hey, espèce de tricheur ! Je suis sensé être en colère après lui ! Mais il me berce doucement, son souffle tout près de mon oreille, et dans ces conditions, je suis obligé de rendre les armes. Avec un soupir, je me laisse un peu plus contre lui. Ses bras sont vraiment très confortables…

- Chuuut… Idiot, pas la peine de t'énerver, j'allais te le dire. Décidément, tu as vraiment un sale caractère. Je m'appelle Harry.

- 'Ry ?

- Voilà c'est ça.

- Pouquoi nuis là ? Na couché nensemble ?

Il sursaute. Lorsque ses doigts s'immobilisent sur mon crâne, je pousse un grognement de frustration. Pourquoi il s'arrête ? J'aime moi ! Je me dégage de son étreinte pour attraper le verre sur la table et le vider d'une traite. Pouah, c'est déguelasse ! Mais bon, je ne me plains pas, par je ne sais quel miracle, si je ne tiens pas l'alcool au moins je ne suis pas malade le lendemain. Juste cette migraine. Harry semble se reconnecté. Ben quoi je lui ai quand même pas grillé les neurones juste en parlant de coucher ensemble ?

- Non, non, bien sûr que non !

- Pouquoi ?

- Hein ?

Je croise à nouveau les bras en m'appuyant sur les coussins et je fais une moue perplexe.

- Ne suis pas beau ? M'aime pas ?

- Bien sûr que si, qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

- Alo pouquoi ?

Il soupire et se passe une main sur le visage d'un air très las. Moi, j'hausse un sourcil. Allons bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Puis, Harry sourit et se rapproche de moi, jusqu'à ce que son souffle effleure la peau de mon cou. Je frémis et presque inconsciemment – tout est dans le presque – je penche un peu la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser plus d'espace. Je devine plus que je ne vois son sourire s'agrandir.

- Tu aurais aimé ?

Oh seigneur. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé rougir un rougir face à un homme avec lequel je n'aurais PAS couché. Bon, même devant un avec lequel je l'aurais fait. Mais là, je sens nettement mes joues s'échauffer légèrement. On a pas idée de parler avec une voix aussi sensuelle, bon sang ! C'est mauvais pour mes neurones à moi ! Il est où, le type complètement déstabilisé d'il y a même pas une minute ? Je maugrée.

- T'être…

- Humhum… Si ça peut te rassurer, tu t'es montré très… persuasif hier soir.

Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Pour une fois que c'est moi qui fait des avances à un homme, il m'envoie balader ! Je rêve ! Harry doit voir que je suis vexé parce qu'il se met à rire, me chatouillant par la même occasion. Il se redresse et me donne une petite tape sur le côté de la cuisse (nue sous le drap, bien sûr, je dors en boxer). Non mais pour qui il se prend ? Je relève légèrement les lèvres et grogne. Pas trop fort quand même, le marteau-piqueur qui a élu domicile derrière mon front est toujours là. Il se contente de sourire un peu plus.

- Fais-moi de la place.

- Nan.

- Ce sera plus pratique pour discuter, et puis si ça te dis je pourrais continuer mes massages. Tu avais l'air d'apprécier tout à l'heure…

Zut, grillé. Je rougis un peu plus. Mes ancêtres doivent se retourner dans leur tombe, et mon père ferait une crise cardiaque s'il me voyait. Tiens, c'est à développer cette idée… Mais bon, faut pas exagérer non plus, alors je ne bouge pas. Il se mord la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire, je le vois. Et c'est comme ça qu'il espère me faire changer d'avis ? Ah non. Ce traître se contente de faire glisser le dos de ses doigts le long de ma cuisse, par-dessus le tissu, en un mouvement très lent. C'est bizarre, je ne ressens aucune excitation sexuelle, ni de sa part ni de la mienne, et pourtant ce geste m'envoie des frissons dans tout le corps. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui ? Et comment voulez-vous que je proteste quand il emploie des arguments pareils ? En râlant, je me décale sur le côté, tout en entraînant le drap. Avec un petit sourire victorieux, Harry s'installe près de moi. Visiblement, ça ne lui suffit pas puisqu'il glisse son bras derrière mes épaules et me tire à nouveau contre lui, tandis que de son autre main attrape les coussins pour les mettre derrière lui. J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mes doigts se glissent à nouveau dans mes cheveux et le seul son qui sort de ma bouche est un gémissement pitoyable.

- Tu n'es pas bien, comme ça ?

- Hmmm…

- Je me disais aussi…

Je parviens à lui jeter un regard noir, mais celui-ci le fait rire. La première toujours dans mes cheveux, son autre main glisse le long de mon dos. Très bien, j'abandonne le regard noir. C'est trop…

- Gnesplique…

- Je te connais déjà.

- Gnh ?

Il soupire doucement et pose sa joue contre ma tempe.

- Disons que je connais plutôt Blaise… Toi, je t'ai croisé deux ou trois fois seulement, et de loin. Je suis videur au _Griffy Club_, la boîte où travaille Ginny. Et comme c'est la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami, Ron m'a chargé de garder un œil sur elle. Don quand ton ami a commencé à lui tourner autour, il a forcément dû avoir affaire à moi et on a passé plusieurs soirées à discuter au bar. On s'est vite entendu et il a commencé à me parler de toi, son ami gay, célibataire et à tomber par terre, si son foutu caractère ne t'avait pas achevé avant. J'ai été intéressé. Blaise m'a alors proposé un marché : si jamais il arrivait à te faire venir ici, je le laisserai seul avec Ginny pour la soirée. Il a su trouver le bon argument et j'ai accepté. Mais tu étais fuyant comme un serpent et il a bien mis une semaine à te mettre la main dessus.

Je laisse échapper un reniflement méprisant. Blaise a voulu jouer les entremetteurs ! Mais les caresses sur mon dos m'empêchent de m'indigner comme je le voudrais.

- Sauf qu'il fallait que je fasse mon boulot, alors je t'ai vu entrer et j'ai dû poireauter deux heures à l'entrée pour aider au guichet. Quand ça s'est un peu calmé, je me suis précipité dans la salle. Blaise était avec Ginny, pour changer, et toi…

Harry pousse un nouveau soupir et son étreinte se resserre légèrement autour de moi. Seigneur, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Blaise, si jamais tu m'as laissé me ridiculiser encore une fois…

- Toi, tu dansais sur le comptoir, devant une foule d'admirateurs. Je les comprends, même moi je suis resté scotché un bon moment… Tu sais que tu danses vraiment comme un dieu ? Par contre, j'ai nettement moins apprécié quand tu as commencé à enlever ton T-shirt, même si les autres étaient très enthousiastes à cette idée. J'avais suffisamment attendu de pouvoir te voir, alors il n'était pas question qu'un de ces abrutis pose la main sur toi !

Hum, possessif ? Ça lui va bien. Par contre, Blaise a signé son arrêt de mort. Il m'a laissé faire un strip-tease ?!!! Je grogne en imaginant le spectacle. Une fois, Pansy, une autre de mes vieilles amies, m'a filmé alors que j'en avais fait un. Bien entendu, étant donné mon corps de rêve (quelqu'un a-t-il fait une remarque avec le mot "modeste" ? non, personne ? tant mieux), une foule s'était ramené devant la scène. Et j'ai pu découvrir à ce moment-là que, une fois lâché, je pourrais vraiment danser de façon… sensuelle. Voire plus. L'une des plus grandes hontes de ma vie. Un Malfoy séduit les gens par sa noblesse, son esprit, sa présence, et ne se dévoile que dans une chambre… Pas sur une scène ! Alors que j'imagine déjà les pires tortures que je vais réserver à mon ex-meilleur ami, Harry reprend plus doucement ses caresses et je l'écoute à nouveau.

- Je t'ai fait descendre du comptoir, j'ai éloigné ceux qui étaient un peu trop curieux à mon goût et j'ai demandé à Blaise où est-ce que je pouvais te ramener. J'avoue qu'à ce moment j'étais plutôt furieux après lui… Mais môssieur a haussé les épaules, et Ginny m'a engueulé parce que je gâchais sa soirée alors je suis parti sans demander mon reste. Ne ris pas, cette fille est une vraie dragonne quand elle se met en colère. Bref, je savais pas trop quoi faire de toi alors que tu étais complètement saoul, donc j'ai préférer te ramener chez moi plutôt que de te laisser partir je ne sais où. Et tu as commencé à me draguer dans la voiture…

Oh. Pas bon. Mine de rien, je me cale un peu plus confortablement contre lui. Ses doigts effleurent de temps en temps le contour de mon oreille, et je recommence, à mon grand désespoir, à ronronner.

- 'Ment ?

- Humhum. D'abord en parlant, puis tu t'es amusé avec tes pieds… et tes mains. Sans compter que tu avais eu la _bonne idée_ d'allumer la radio et que tu te tortillais sur ton siège. Il faut croire que tu avais très chaud aussi, parce que je n'ai pas trop compris comment ton T-shirt avait pun disparaitre. J'ai cru qu'on allait jamais arriver vivant. Et une fois ici, tu as commencé à te frotter contre moi… Je continue ?

Je secoue la tête. Non c'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris l'idée ! Je l'ai chauffé. Et visiblement bien, vu que sa voix est devenue un peu plus rauque. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas sauté dessus !

- C'était vraiment intenable. J'ai dû te mettre de force sous la douche, tout habillé, pour que tu te calmes un peu. Et encore, tu as refusé de t'endormir. Tu m'as parlé pendant presque une heure, sans t'arrêter, de tout et de rien. On aurait vraiment dit un petit garçon. Tu es trop mignon quand tu es bourré.

- Grmbl…

Il va me bannir DE SUITE ce mot de son vocabulaire. Ça commence à bien faire. Déjà que je suis mort de honte à l'idée de tout ce que j'ai pu lui raconter…

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

Oh, bon point. L'aspirine commence à effet. Première phrase correcte : on applaudit s'il vous plaît. Il sourit et ses lèvres effleurent mon oreille à la place de ses doigts.

- Puisque tu ne comprends pas… Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi, Draco. Après toutes ses discutions avec Blaise, j'avais vraiment envie de te connaître. Pas de sauter un type tellement plein qu'il ne se souviendrait même pas de mon nom le lendemain. Je veux être égoïste. Je veux t'avoir pour moi tout seul. Tenir tête à ton satané caractère et te montrer que moi non plus je ne suis pas commode. Je veux savoir qu'est-ce que tu prends au petit-déjeuner, quels sont les petites choses qui te font plaisir et celles que tu ne supportes pas…

Hein ? D'accord, je vais un peu mieux, mais pas trop vite pitié ! Ce type, que dont je viens tout juste d'apprendre le nom, est en train… de me faire une déclaration ? J'esquisse un geste pour me redresser. Mais décidément, je suis pire qu'une poupée de chiffons ce matin, tous mes réflexes sont morts. Par contre, lui est en pleine forme. Avant que j'ai le temps de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer, je me retrouve allongé sur le dos, mister Harry à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. Avec une vue imprenable sur son torse. Miam… Distraitement, je me passe la langue sur les lèvres. Les yeux trop verts d'Harry suivent le mouvement et il chuchote :

- Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi. Je veux te faire l'amour.

Et voilà. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Puisqu'il faut bien l'avouer… J'ai perdu. Je craque totalement pour ce mec. Je veux bien croire qu'il a un caractère aussi impossible que le mien. Mais quelqu'un capable de me faire fondre dès le matin, comme ça, sans que je l'ai vu… Qui a dit que je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre ? Faisant mine de réfléchir, je lève la main et effleure le dessin de ses abdominaux. Il frissonne légèrement sous mes doigts. Ah ah, le petit Draco n'est pas sans défenses que ça, ça fait plaisir ! Pas question que je sois le seul à être troublé comme une adolescente effarouchée.

- Voyons voir…

Ma main remonte doucement, suivant le chemin de ses cotes. A son tour de se mordre la lèvre et je dois me retenir pour ne pas laisser échapper un petit sourire victorieux. Ma tête va beauuuucoup mieux d'un coup c'est dingue. C'est quoi, la marque de son aspirine déjà ? Ce truc est miraculeux.

- Hum… Tu m'empêcheras de faire un nouveau strip-tease ?

- S'il n'est pas privé et uniquement pour moi, oui.

- Tu me feras tes massages quand j'aurais la gueule de bois ?

- Si tu veux.

- Tu supporteras mes amis qui sont presque tous comme Blaise ?

- Il va presque rentrer dans ma famille, alors je pense que ça devrait aller.

- Tu me laisseras gagner au Monopoly ?

Il fronce les sourcils alors que mes doigts finissent sur sa joue, légèrement rugueuse. Tiens, il n'a pas pris le temps d'aller se raser ce matin… pour s'occuper de moi ? Trop mignon.

- Ne rêve pas trop, Draco. Je vais te mettre une raclée, hors de question que je perde.

A présent, mon sourire doit faire trois fois le tour de mon visage. Je me redresse un peu, appuyé sur mes coudes, et mes lèvres caressent le contour de sa mâchoire carrée. Je n'ai qu'une seconde d'hésitation avant de poser ma dernière question.

- Et j'aurais droit à des réveils câlins comme ce matin ?

Harry sourit et attrape ma bouche. Hey, je ne lui ai pas donné la permission ! On ne m'embrasse pas tant que je… Oh. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que l'on m'embrasse comme ça. C'est un baiser très doux, presque chaste, une simple pression de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Vaincu une nouvelle fois, je ferme les yeux et me laisse entraîner dans la danse qu'il mène. J'ai des fourmillements dans tout le corps, jusqu'à mes orteils qui se tortillent de plaisir. C'est surement le meilleur baiser que j'ai jamais reçu… Et je n'ai même pas sa langue au fond de ma gorge. Je le sens sourire contre ma bouche et, après avoir légèrement mordillé ma lèvre supérieure, il recule. Je pousse un grognement de frustration. On arrête pas un baiser pareil, bon sang ! Ses lèvres s'étirent un peu plus.

- Tous les jours.

- Parfait. Dans ce cas, il se pourrait bien que je te laisse me faire l'amour…

Harry éclate de rire et se penche brusquement pour attraper le lobe de mon oreille entre ses dents.

- Blaise m'avait dit que tu étais plus difficile que ça… Un petit câlin et tu es déjà à merci ? Moi qui m'attendais à un combat acharné avant que je n'arrive à mes fins…

J'hausse un sourcil scandalisé.

- Qui a dit que tu aurais ce que tu veux tout de suite ?

Il a l'air surpris. Devant son regard dépité et pitoyable, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Son sourire en coin réapparaît aussitôt et il mordille la peau de mon cou.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?

Je réfléchis une seconde, et tend les bras.

- Si j'ai droit à un autre câlin, je crois que je pourrais revenir sur ma décision…

Dans un nouvel éclat de rire, Harry m'attire à nouveau contre lui et enfouit son visage au creux de mon épaule.

Après ça, je n'ai pas arraché toutes les dents de Blaise une à une avec une vieille pince rouillée, bien que l'envie de m'en manquait pas. Je l'ai même remercié en lui offrant pour son anniversaire deux billets d'avions, direction ma résidence privée aux Caraïbes. Finalement, Ginny est une fille pleine de bon sens… Blaise file doux avec elle, et moi je jubile de le voir aux petits soins. Harry n'avait pas exagéré en la qualifiant de dragonne. Même s'il n'est pas mal dans son genre non plus…

Il a tenu ses promesses : je n'ai plus refais un seul strip-tease en public depuis deux ans, j'ai droit à ses délicieux massages quand je bois un peu trop, il me bat toujours au Monopoly, et on s'engueule au moins dix fois par jour. Mais surtout, chaque matin, c'est toujours ses câlins qui me tirent du sommeil et qui me font toujours autant ronronner…

* * *

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

Voilà, j'étais sur mon petit délire parce que je suis en manque de câlins le matin en ce moment, mais bon… la fin me plaît qu'à moitié…

Des avis ? Des suggestions ? c'est le petit bouton juste dessous^^

See you soon


End file.
